La Gajevy week 2016 by La Tata Mya
by Tata Mya
Summary: Je vais faire des trucs rapidos pour le coups parce que yé souis fatigué de la mort mes amis! vendeur comme description hein? allez viendez me voir, ca me fera plaisir!
1. Chapter 1

_Jour 1 : Couverture_

Le parquet clair de la leur chambre était jonché d'une multitude de mouchoir et le silence qui y régnait était entrecoupé d'un reniflement sonore et humide de temps à autre.

Il faisait noir, la pièce étant éclairée par une petite lampe verte dont l'ampoule grelottait faiblement. Dehors la neige silencieuse se déposait sur les pavés des rues de Magnolia.

Dans le salon qui jouxtait la chambre, un feu de cheminée accueillant crépitant dans son âtre, avec de temps à autres l'éclat du bois qui envoyait des étincelles sur les briques de devant.  
Face au feu, le visage fermé, Gajeel était dans ses pensées. Il tenait dans sa main le vestige de ce qui fut une tisane et dans l'autre le tison pour redonner vie au feu si besoin. Il porta un regard sur l'horloge murale derrière lui et soupira en voyant l'heure. Minuit moins dix.

Il se releva, non sans faire craquer les articulations de ses genoux, et se déplaça jusqu'à la cuisine où il déposa le mug froid dans l'évier en se disant qu'il ferait la vaisselle demain matin. Il mit une nouvelle fois l'eau à chauffer dans la bouilloire et patient à devant en tapotant le comptoir en bois dans un tempo rapide et brute.

Lorsque le bruit caractéristique qui indiquait à Gajeel que l'eau était plus que chaude, il versa le liquide dans un nouveau bol et lança un nouveau sachet de tisane.

L'odeur de l'infusion au thym le monta alors aux narines et il fronça le nez en synonyme de dégoût, mais il continua quand même ça lancé et attrapa au passage une nouvelle boîte de mouchoir.

Lily dormait au coin du feu tranquillement, sans se soucier de ce que son ami et maître faisait. Gajeel voyait son ombre tremblotante se projeter sur les murs et gonfler au rythme de sa respiration. Le brun ne put s'empêcher de coincer le boîte sous son bras pour gratouiller le tête du félin en se disant que lorsqu'il ne parlait pas avec sa grosse voix de militaire qu'il était, Lily faisait une mignonne petite chose. Le chat endormi répondit à la caresse en ronronnant avant de changer de position.

Gajeel eut un sourire en voyant ce faire puis il reprit sa route vers la chambre. Il ouvrit la porte.  
C'était toujours silencieux, toujours cette petite lumière verte qui peinait à exister. La seule chose qui changeait c'était la série d'éternuement dont Lévy fut prise à l'arrivée du brun.

Gajeel ria légèrement en allumant du coude l'interrupteur. Son rire redoubla lorsqu'il découvrit le spectacle.  
Sur le lit double, était Levy qui s'était enroulé en maximum dans la couverture d'hiver, si bien qu'elle ressemblait plus à une chenille qu'à une crevette. Elle peine à sortir le tête de sa caverne duveteuse pour fusiller du regard son compagnon qui se réglait du spectacle.

\- **Au lieu de te boquer de boi, donne boi la tisane** -elle rajouta et crétin que Gajeel perçu très bien malgré tout.

Hellow… je suis en plaine période de rendu mais je veux quand même faire la Gajevy Week cette année, et j'ai bu une cafetière complète du coup je n'ai pas sommeil… Wala.

Sinon, non je ne suis pas en retard du tout avec « Le Roi Dragon » non, promis le chapitre arrive à la fin de la semaine, après les rendus et pour les vacances (je suis en zone C respectez-moi siouplais je meurs actuellement). Bref je tente rattraper mon retard sur la GVW et le RD au plus vite !

Je vous bisous et je vous très vite !

Mya


	2. Chapter 2

Jour 2 : Je t'aime

\- **Tu n'es qu'un égoïste doublé d'un abruti d'âne battée !**

C'était dit, et la baffe aussi était faite, bien sûr Levy le regretta plus tard mais pour l'heure elle était dans une telle rage qu'elle ne pensait pas encore à son geste. De l'autre coté, assis à sa table habituelle, Gajeel les yeux grands ouverts et la marque de la paume encore chaude sur sa joue droite avait fait tombé le clou qu'il avait dans la bouche.

Plusieurs expressions passèrent d'un bloc sur son visage : la première fut la surprise, ensuite se fut la douleur, ensuite la gêne et la vexation puis se fut la crainte. Pas la crainte du courroux de la jeune mage, puisqu'elle faisait aussi peur qu'un bébé chien, mais celle de l'ignorance de ce châtiment si soudain. Il fixait la jeune femme à la recherche d'une réponse mais la seule chose qu'il trouva dans les yeux de la jeune fille était un bouillonnement de rage incompréhensible.

Plusieurs mages de la Guilde lancèrent alors des paris sur le méfait du Dragon Slayer, et d'autres commérait tout bas, pour certain c'était le première fois qu'il voyait Levy avoir un acte d'une telle violence sur un ami, et dans le cas présent petit ami.

Gajeel fit son premier geste, il pressa sa main sur la joue endolorie sentant très nettement la trace de la main sous la pulpe de ses doigts. Il leva son regard de chien battu vers la jeune femme.

\- **Qu'est ce que j'ai fais pour mériter ça ?**

 **-** **Ce que tu as fais ? Tu me demande ce qu tu as fais !**

Elle tempêta en gesticulant les bras. Gajeel recula stratégiquement vers le fond, le menace qu'une petite sœur n'arrive n'était pas à écarter. Mais la scribe s'avança dangereusement et se pencha tant et si bien que pour une fois c'était Gajeel qui devait lever au maximum la tête pour la voir. Elle baissa la voix pour que lui seul n'entende mais elle gardait ce ton plein de reproche et de colère au fond de la gorge. Gajeel déglutit.

\- **Je t'ai dis des centaines de fois de ne PAS me faire que marques sur le corps aux parties visibles ! Que lorsque je sors avec ses marques je passe pour une fille que je ne suis pas et surtout je n'aime pas vraiment le regard lubrique des hommes à cause de ça ! si ton but c'est qu'un jour je me fasse violer alors continue mais j'espère que tu t'en voudras toute ta vie pour ça !**

Après une explication énervée qui eut du mal à trottiner jusqu'à Gajeel, celui-ci soupira un peu de soulagement et se redonna un contenance d'homme viril. Il se racla la gorge avant de se relever et de placer ses mains sur les hanches.

Les rôles reprirent leur place et Levy, étonné, regarda Gajeel.

\- **Ecoute-moi bien crevette. T'as beau avoir une force de mouche ta baffe ma fais mal, et tu sais que je suis assez rancunier ! Quand à ton histoire de viol : le premier fou qui se risquerait à te toucher ne serait-ce qu'un dixième de tes cheveux se verra envoyé passer l'bonjour au cornu, parce que que tu le veuille ou non, je serais toujours derrière toi pour te protéger. Puis Les marques –lui aussi baissa la voix- ça montre que tu es prise et tu as l'air pourtant d'aimer ça quand je te les fais… en tout cas c'est ce qu'à laisser paraitre la nuit dernière.**

Levy se mit a rougir et balança son point contre l'estomac du brun. Celui-ci rigola grassement avant d'entourer les épaules de sa belle et déposer un baiser sur son front.

\- **Allons ma crevette, qui crois-tu que je sois comme homme. Je sais que je ne suis pas le meilleur mais je t'aime : donc je tiens à toi plus qu'à n'importe qui ou quoi d'autre. C'est clair ?**

\- **Ou** i- Levy murmura en hochant la tête comme une enfant- **Moi aussi je t'aime Gajeel… Désolé.**

Puis elle déposa un baiser sur la joue rougie du Dragon.

* * *

Et voilà pour le Jour 2 : je ne dors toujours pas mais je me porte bien !

Je vous rebisous et je vous re très vite

Mya


	3. Chapter 3

Jour 3: Parents/Enfants

Assis sur le tapis à grandes franges du salon, crayonnant maladroitement un coloriage pour enfant, un jeune garçon d'à peine 4 ans écoutait d'une oreille absente le dessin animé qu'il avait voulu regarder avant de l'ignorer pour se concentrer sur les couleurs que lui offraient les crayons de bois qu'il avait reçu à Noël dernier.

De temps en temps il était pris d'un souffle de méditation et levait son nez vers la baie vitrée ou une pluie drue et grise s'abattait.  
Il aurait préféré, plutôt que de rester là dans la maison' aller courir dans le chardon avec son père.

Celui-ci dormait sur le canapé, un livre sur l'estomac et ronflant doucement. Le petit garçon ressemblait énormément à son père, mais il avait aussi hérité du regard et des traits doux de sa mère. Celui-ci feuilletant un énorme livre, le bras reposant sur un ventre bien plus gros encore en sifflotant. Il allait avoir une petite sœur lui ait dit sa mère il y a plusieurs mois déjà.  
Cela lui allait bien une petite sœur. Bien sûr tant qu'elle ne lui volait pas ses bisous, il était plutôt heureux.

Puis il reprenait son coloriage sagement sans un bruit pour ne pas déranger ses parents. Il donna un savant dernier coup de crayon vert d'un geste très expert puis se releva en prenant se petite main blanche son œuvre d'art et la porta à sa mère.

\- Gad Maon c'est pou 'Endy

Le petit bonhomme glissa la feuille entre les pages du livre de sa mère qui regarda l'objet comme un trésor. Elle se pencha pour embrasser la tête de son fils et le pris comme elle le put sur ses genoux.

\- C'est bien mon ange, c'est très gentil de ta part, je suis sur qu'elle sera très contente de ton dessin.

Le petit brun paru satisfait de la réponse de sa mère et se laissa s'affaler conte la poitrine de sa mère et se reconcentre sur l'écran qui continuait à diffuser le film d'animation, son pouce dans la bouche.

Plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulé depuis et Lévy qui se tenait dans la futur chambre du bébé regardait son mari accrocher dans un jolie cadre le dessin de leur fils.

\- Tu sais crevette, je pense que Rogue va devenir quelqu'un de vraiment bien plus tard.

Levy acquiesça puis Gajeel se tourna vers elle en posa ses mains sur le ventre rebondir de sa femme.

-En espérant qu'elle devienne une grande dame elle aussi.

Puis le couple fut rejoint par Rogue qui tendit ses bras à son père, pour sa dose journalière de câlin.

* * *

Ok j'ai dormi une heure cette nuit mais j'ai rattraper mon retard au niveau de cette week (tête de winner).

Oui c'est Rogue le petit garçon et Levy est enceinte de Wendy parce que j'aime bien cette famille dans un univers qui est le notre. Donc oui ça se passe dans notre monde et voilà. je n'ai pas voulu traiter des question habituelle des enfants qui demandent comment leurs parents se sont rencontrer mais capturer un moment dans leur vie, comme si on faisait partie du décor.

J'espère que ça vous plais.

Je vous bisou et je vous très vite

Mya


	4. Chapter 4

**Jour 4** : Interdit

Il venait de quitter la chambre ronde au même moment où le soleil commençait son ascension dans le ciel. Comme tous les jours.

Lorsqu'il eut disparut derrière le rideau le mur pivotant et que le bruit de ses pas s'éloignait, elle ramena les draps froissés contre son corps nu. Elle se laissa ensuite aller entre les multiples énormes coussins de plumes de mille couleurs et soupira en regardant l'astre rosé s'élever doucement dans la voute céleste.

Combien de fois avait-elle vu et connu ce spectacle ? Plus de mille fois probablement. Chaque matins, le roi sortait de sa chambre et elle restait sagement dans sa prison douillette jusqu'au retour du monarque le soir où ils feraient l'amour et s'endormiraient jusqu'au matin suivant.

Jamais elle ne sortait de sa pièce, il lui était interdit, jamais au grand jamais. La seule et unique fois où elle avait tenté de sortir de sa chambre, le roi était rentré dans un tel état de rage que toutes les choses qui lui faisaient peur en temps normal lui avaient parus douce et belle. Le résultat de cette escapade ratée s'était soldée d'une chaine, légère mais incroyablement résistante, on la disait forgés par les dieux, autours de l'une de ses chevilles qui lui permettait de se déplacer aisément dans la pièce, mais trop courte pour qu'elle puisse atteindre la seule et unique sortie et entrée de la pièce. La seule autre personne qui entrait chez elle était une vieille servante aveugle qui déposait au pied du lit un repas riche qui lui tenait la journée et venait le récupérer avant le retour de la nuit.

Alors durant ses journées, Levy allait se laver, un bassin d'eau clair naturelle avait été creusé pour elle, et parmi les coussins moelleux qui constituaient son lit, elle regardait avec des yeux émerveillés des gravures de parchemins que le Roi laissait de temps à autres dans la chambre.

Il lui était impossible de dire depuis combien de temps elle était enfermé ici, aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, en tout cas, aussi long que ses souvenir lui permettent, elle avait toujours été là, à attendre la venue d'un homme qui l'aimait durant la nuit et qui disparaissait le jour venant. A vrai dire, elle ne se plaignait pas vraiment de sa vie, malgré la chaine qui lui entravait la cheville, elle était libre de penser, de parler et d'imaginer, la seule chose qui attisait son intérêt extérieur était le ciel étoilé, puisque de sa fenêtre, c'était la seule chose qu'elle n'avait pas encore put observer aisément.

Le soir était arrivé, et avec lui la lune et surtout le Roi.

Levy se tenait sur ses genoux, un simple châle de gaze fin qui recouvrait son corps pale, entre les coussins. Il arriva jusqu'à elle et caressa sa joue doucement avant d'embrasse son front, ses lèvres, son cou et d'enlever lentement la pièce de tissus qui s'échoua sur le sol d'un mouvement fluide et silencieux. Elle s'accrocha au cou du grand brun pour lui réclamer un baiser qui lui donna avec plaisir. Pour elle, il n'était pas le roi, pour elle il était simplement la personne qu'elle aimait le plus au monde puisque avec elle, il pouvait se laisser aller.

\- Gajeel, est-ce que je peux voir la lune ?

Le brun regarda la jeune fille entre ses mains avec un regard surpris. Son visage sembla se fermer avant de nouveau rayonner et chercher du regard quelque chose.

Il sourit à la jeune fille et défit son vêtement du haut, une tunique grise argenté, et l'enfila sur la jeune femme. Il était colossal et elle minuscule, si bien que le vêtement qui était déjà long de base, fit à la jeune une robe longue, qui lui tombait aux pieds.

Puis tendrement il desserra la chaine du pied et la fit glisser du pied fin de Levy. Il lui tendit enfin la main pour l'aider à se relever.

Jamais le cœur de Levy n'avait battu aussi fort que lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvé dehors la nuit, et lorsque le vent s'engouffra dans ses cheveux et qu'elle put enfin contempler l'astre lunaire, au chaud dans les bras de Gajeel et lui se régalait de voir et de lire la joie sur le visage de sa favorite.

* * *

Comme toujours et encore je suis en retard mais don't care, je ne suis pas si en retard que ça (wesh)

Voilà pour le jour 4 qui est Interdit, bon je ne suis pas trop dans le thème mais j'aime bien.

Bon je file écrire le Jour 5!

Je vous bisou et je vous très vite!

Mya


	5. Chapter 5

**Jour 5** : Conseil

Une des choses que Gajeel haïssait le plus depuis qu'il était membre du conseil Magique était bien ces réunions assommantes auxquelles il devait assister en tant que Capitaine. Elles avaient généralement lieu très tôt le matin, à une heure qui selon le dragon d'acier n'était ni correcte, ni humaine, mais il était malheureusement obligé d'y assister.

Il se trouvait donc assis, coincé à coté d'un des fossiles du conseil et Levy qui était fraiche et réveillée qui suivait avec assiduité la réunion, le visage fermé derrière ses lunettes rouge, qui lui donnait encore plus un air sérieux et adulte.

La tête renversé vers l'arrière, Gajeel comptait les pierres du plafond et commençait à divaguer en se posant des questions plus idiotes les unes que les autres. Par exemple il venait de se demandait si il lui était possible de faire apparaitre un pilier du plafond et créer une cage inviolable qui empêcherait les autres d'en sortir. Mais il réfuta rapidement cette idée se souvenant qu'il en ferait partit qu'il se ferait certainement tué, dépecé et sa tête baladée sur une lance magique. Tenant à sa tête, il imagina ensuite un petit réseau d'eau qui se baladerait entre les rainures des pierres et qui de temps à autre viendrait couleur sur la tête de l'un des membres autours de la table. Cette idée le fit glousser, attirant quelques regards en coin qu'il ne vit jamais.

Il ferma les yeux et revint à un sujet qui le taquinait toujours Fairy Tail. Même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais cette guilde lui manquait et chaque fois que ses yeux se posaient sur son tatouage il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être nostalgique. Ouais cette bande de fous tarés lui manquait.

Il fut interrompu dans le fil de ses pensées par un petit détail qui effaça définitivement tout ce qu'il faisait avant. Une main, une petite main s'était posé sur sa cuisse soudainement. Il n'avait aucun doute sur la propriétaire de cette main et c'est ce qui fit sourire Gajeel, les yeux toujours fermées, et le visage toujours vers le plafond.

Le militaire toucha du bout des doigts la petite main douce, taquinant les siens, avant de recouvrir franchement l'extrémité de sa main gantée. Ils restèrent ainsi quelque minute, profitant d'une intimité cachée au nez et à la barbe de tous les autres membres. Puis il délaissa la main et reprit son activité pensive.

Mais Levy, qui n'était pas de cette avis, et qui surtout d'une humeur taquine ce que Gajeel ignorait, avança sa main un peu plus loin sur la cuisse du grand brun.

Alors qu'il était plongé dans une nouvelle idée, il ne l'avait pas sentit. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il sentit sa braguette glisser vers le bas, là il eut une réaction. Il ouvrit les yeux, sans pour autant baisser la tête en se disant que ce n'était qu'une imagination de sa part mais il sentit bel et bien Levy rentré sa main à l'intérieur du pantalon qu'il comprit que ce n'était pas une invention, et que c'était au contraire bien réel.

Levy, qui affichait une mine toujours aussi concentrée, devint un peu plus entreprenant en glissant sa main dans la poche du caleçon et donner une première caresse à Gajeel. Elle le sentit se raidir, elle sourit intérieurement. Puis une seconde et un troisième avant de prendre franchement le membre dans sa main et caresser le sommet du pouce.

Gajeel, qui était maintenant tendu et contracté, continuer à fixer le plafond et s'évertuer à oublier les caresses dont il était victime, mais sa partie basse était bel et bien réveillé vue le chemin que prenait Levy, elle n'était pas prête d'arrêter avant l'aboutissement de la chose.

Gajeel eut vraiment beaucoup de mal à ne rien laisser paraitre, entre les gémissements qu'il bloquait avant qu'ils ne sortent, les grognements bestiaux qu'il émettait a chacun de ses rapports amoureux avec la jolie Levy, et l'envie d'envoyer chier le conseil et de la prendre sur la table, sans s'occuper plus que ça des autres présents. Mais non il était coincé, dans tout les sens du terme, dans cette salle, avec une fille désirable à souhait qui devait prendre un certain plaisir à lui faire subir ça.

Il risqua à un œil vers sa tortionnaire et fut presque déçu de la voir toujours aussi concentrée qu'au départ, se ce n'est plus Il fut même complètement abasourdi lorsqu'il l'entendit parler pour réagir à ce que se disait autours de la table. D'un coup il l'avait maudit, mais la nouvelle vague de plaisir qui l'assailli lui fit penser directement le contraire, il pensa que cette fille avait vraiment des doigts de fée.

N'y tenant plus, il finit par glisser la main sous la table pour arrêter les gestes de Levy, lui faisant comprendre qu'un mouvement de plus et il devait changer de pantalon. Elle retira, obéissante, sa main et Gajeel se remit sa braguette.

Lorsqu'il avait repris une contenance à peut près normale, elle se pencha vers lui et lui glissa à l'oreille.

\- Ne me dis plus jamais que je ne prends jamais d'initiative pour nous deux.

Gajeel déglutit en se promettant de ne plus reprocher à Levy quoique se soit s'il ne voulait pas revivre ce genre de situation frustrante et gênante.

La frustration avait finit par s'envoler lorsqu'il avait coincé Levy dans l'un des placards d'une des réserves du conseil.

* * *

Quelle coquine cette Levy!

Oui ils sont encore au conseil, et Gajeel à profiter de se trouver loin des tarées de la guilde pour déclarer sa flamme à Levy (Si seulement) mais dans la vie de couple Gajeel est assez gourmand de sa Levy, qui le lui rend bien;

J'espère que sa vous a plu, moi je file de finir d'écrire la suite de Roi Dragon!

Je vous Bisou et je vous très vite

à demain

Mya


	6. Chapter 6

Jour 6 : Chanson

Il était dans les environs de trois heures du matin lorsque l'enfant poussa son premier cri de la nuit. Les premières minutes personne ne l'entendit, mais les pleurs étaient tellement insistants qu'ils finirent par réveiller les dormeurs des salles environnantes. L'homme fut le premier à repousser la couette en intimant à sa compagne de rester coucher. Elle le remercia d'une voix ensommeillée avant de se rendormir presque instantanément.

Il poussa la porte de la chambre d'où s'élevaient les pleurs du bébé. Un petit être rose qui gigotait, frustré de ne pouvoir se mouvoir plus, au visage baigné de larmes qui déformait son adorable visage. Il tendit les bras dans le berceau pour saisir l'enfant et le tenir contre son torse.

Les pleurs ne se calmèrent pas tout de suite, il dût attendre quelque instant avant que le petit être ne se taise, calmé par les bras de son père. Lorsque le silence fut revenu, il s'installa sur le fauteuil de la chambre et installa le bébé sur bras, sur le ventre.

\- Et bien ma Wendy, ce fut un sacré chagrin.

Elle eut un hoquet, chose courante après avoir pleuré comme cette nuit, puis elle tourna son petit regard humide vers son père qui lui souriait. Il lui frotta le dos en chantonnant un musique douce pour l'aider à se rendormir.

Le massage dorsale et la voix basse de Gajeel facilitait toujours le moment d'endormissement du bébé, qui se laissait complètement aller dans les bras de Morphée. Il n'avait fallu que quelque minute pour qu'il sente Wendy s'endormir contre son bras. Tout en continuant à chanter et à la masser, il la déposa dans son lit où il resta quelque minute à observer sa fille dormir paisiblement.

Il laissa la porte entre-ouverte et souhaita un ''Bonne nuit'' qu'elle n'entendrait jamais avant de repartir dans sa propre chambre. Sur le chemin, il passa une tête dans la chambre de son ainé, celui-ci dormait à point fermé, nullement dérangé par sa petite sœur, puis il regagna son lit, où il s'y glissa doucement pour ne pas déranger sa femme, avant de se rapprocher d'elle et de l'enlacer pour enfin se rendormir…. En fin ce qu'il croyait.

\- Apa… j'ai fais un comar !

Gajeel soupira avant de se tourner vers son fils sur le pas de la porte.

* * *

Moi, encore en retard? Jamais voyons!

J'avoue ne pas avoir été très inspiré pour ce jour là, je n'avais pas d'idée dingue donc j'ai choisi la berceuse pour les enfants... Oui j'ai exclu l'idée de mettre des paroles de chanson parce que je trouve que ça gâche un texte, ça le coupe dans le récit. Bref si vous avez bien suivit c'est la suite du jour 3, mais cette fois Levy a accouchée d'une jolie petite fille: Wendy :)

Bref, je fais le jour 7 et je termine le chapitre du Roi Dragon

Je vous bisous et je vous très vite

Mya 


	7. Chapter 7

Jour 7 : Jalousie

Depuis des jours elle tannait Gajeel pour qu'il l'accompagne en ville pour faire du « shopping » - dans son vocabulaire à elle, cela voulais dire se terrait dans des librairies pour trouver de nouveau livre – malgré les refus catégorique du Dragon Slayer. Mais il avait finit par accepter, plus pour avoir la paix qu'autre chose, et il s'était donc retrouvé dans les rues de Magnolia au bras d'une Levy plus qu'heureuse à hanter les couloirs poussiéreux des vieilles librairies chères au cœur de Levy.

Dire que cela ne lui faisait pas plaisir était faut, parce qu'au fond, il aimait sa jolie partenaire, et donc passer un moment avec elle, loin de démons de la guilde pour lui faire des remarques à chaque fois qu'il faisait un geste tendre pour elle, lui faisait du bien. Mais se trouver dans ces lieux l'ennuyait à un point. Alors pour passer le temps, il s'asseyait dans un coin et regardait la mage des mots s'extasier sur les bouquins qu'elle prenait, et se demandait qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de si passionnant dans les pages poussiéreuses de ces vieux bouquins. Pour lui ressasser le passé ne servait à rien, et il préférait être de ceux dont on retrace les exploits et les prouesses en agissant plutôt qu'en lisant.

Au bout de plusieurs heures, et une bonne demi-douzaine de libraire plus tard, le couple s'enfonça dans une nouvelle échoppe, plus petite et plus caché que les autres, et comme à chaque fois, Gajeel repéra un siège où il s'installa et reprit son activité d'observation.

« La Levy Mcgarden dans son habitat naturel se met en chasse » s'amusa à imaginer le brun avec un sourire moqueur. Levy, quand à elle, était juchée sur une échelle pour atteindre les auteurs des étagères et sortie un gros volume brun qui, au sens de Gajeel, n'avait jamais dû être sortit depuis au moins le temps de Mavis.

La jeune femme redescendit avec le livre et contempla intrigué la couverture en cuir. Elle épousseta le haut de page et retraça avec son index le titre dorée du livre, puis machinalement elle s'installa sur les genoux de Gajeel, qui plaça sa tête sur ses épaules pour regarder sa trouvaille.

Le plus bizarre dans cette histoire, c'était le silence de Levy qui avait les sourcils froncés. Et pour cause : C'était la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait avec un livre dont elle ne comprenait pas le langage. Les lettres dorées du titre lui était parfaitement inconnu et cela l'intriguait, et la frustrait au plus haut point de ne pas savoir ce qu'elle tenait entre les mains.

Comme si une réponse allait sortir des pages elle les parcourra à pleine vitesses mais en vain.

Alors qu'elle tenta de comprendre une page, en se penchant dessus plus particulièrement que les autres, elle sentit dans son dos Gajeel se secouer de rire. Elle tourna la tête de trois-quarts.

\- Quoi ? –demanda t-elle assez agacé.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu essaye de lire ça ?

\- De quoi je me mêle ?! Et de toute façon toi non plus tu ne sais pas le lire !

Gajeel passa le dos de sa main sur les joues de sa moitié et puis attrapa le volume.

\- Et bien figure toi que si !

Levy n'était pas d'un naturel envieux ou jaloux, et même si elle connaissait vingt fois plus de langue que Gajeel, elle ne put s'empêcher de détester le fait qu'il sache cette langue et pas elle. Elle gonfla ses joues d'un air maussade.

\- Ah oui, et c'est du quoi alors.

\- C'est du Dragonique, je le sais parce que c'est un peu ma langue maternelle Crevette, et que mon vieux m'a pas apprit grand-chose de culturel mais notre langage si.

Elle reprit d'un geste vif le livre.

\- Gnagnagna – murmura t-elle plus pour elle-même, faisait rire Gajeel qui se délectait de la voir dans cette état

\- Si tu veux ma petite Crevette d'amour, je t'apprendrai le Dragonique – dit-il en parsemant le cou de Levy de baiser, celle-ci se mit à glousser, plus aussi jalouse après avoir entendu la proposition de son homme. – Mais pas avec ce livre là !

\- Ah pourquoi.

Il captura les lèvres roses de sa tendre mage avant de continuer à embrasser son cou.

\- Parce que c'est un livre de recettes !

* * *

Rapide comme l'éclair je poste enfin le jour 7!

J'avais plusieurs idée mais je me suis dis que celle là était sans doute la meilleur pour moi.

Bref j'espère que ça vous plais quand même (puisque je n'ai pas trop de retour de votre part, j'essaye d'imaginer que oui)

Bref demain c'est le bonus, et je vais le faire mais je ne sais pas quoi encore...

Bref je vous bisous et je vous très vite

Mya


	8. Chapter 8

Bonus : Différences

Gajeel était nerveux, très nerveux. Levy avait posé une main apaisante sur sa cuisse, mais ça n'enlevait pas le stress de Gajeel.

Il savait que ça allait être une affaire de minutes, et qu'après il n'en parlerait plus, mais se trouver devant le fait accompli était une toute autre expérience.

\- Tu sais Gajeel, si tu ne veux vraiment pas, tu peux toujours refuser.

Il glissa le regard sur Levy qui lui souriait gentiment

\- Pour qui me prends-tu Crevette ? J'ai dis que je le ferais… il faut juste que je me prépare psychologiquement c'est tout…

Levy haussa les épaules et se remit correctement dans son ancienne position.

\- Je suis sûre que ça va bien se passer.

Elle lui tint la main qu'il sera fort, malgré tout. Elle avait mal, mais se laissa faire, après tout c'était la première fois depuis tellement longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas fait qu'il devait se laisser un peu aller avant.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent dans le silence avant que Levy ne se penche vers le bras pour lui donner un baiser. Il le reçu avec soulagement en se répétant « Ca va le faire, ça va le faire, ça va le faire » aussi souvent qu'il put.

Une femme entra dans la pièce.

\- Monsieur Redfox ? demanda t-elle de sa voix nasillarde, entre deux bulles de chewing-gum rose.

Il se leva et passa dans la salle d'à coté sous le regard éberlué de la brune qui le suivit. Il prit ensuite place sur une nouvelle chaise où la brune lui enfila une blouse de protection et le regarda par le biais du miroir en passant une main dans ses longueurs.

\- Alors on fait quoi avec tout ça.

Gajeel grimaça en contemplant ses cheveux.

\- J'ai perdu un pari – il se mit à maudire Laxus – Faut que je coupe… tout.

Elle fit une bulle de chewing-gum avec un sourire avant de commencer.

Une heure plus tard, lorsqu'il sortit enfin de la salle, Levy l'attendait debout contre le mur. Elle sursauta et ria nerveusement en le voyant. Lui, il se passa une main sur sa nuque, dorénavant dégagée, avec une mine grognon. Levy s'approcha de lui et passa une main, doucement dans ses cheveux.

\- C'est… différent… Mais ça te va bien.

Elle l'embrassa et ne lui avoua pas que ses cheveux lui manquerait beaucoup à elle aussi.

* * *

Et voilà la Gajevy Week 2016 est clôturée! A l'année prochaine!

J'avoue que j'avais pas beaucoup d'idées pour ce bonus, je voulais parler de leur différence de taille, puis j'ai trouvé cette différence qui n'était pas "habituelle" sachez que je ne suis pas fan d'un Gajeel au cheveux courts, au contraire, moi je l'aime avec sa chevelure de métalleux, mais je me suis dis "allez pour le bien de la communauté" du coup j'ai fais un gros sacrifices, pour vous, :')

Bref j'espère que vous avez aimé cette semaine (je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi régulière pour poster) moi j'ai aimé inventé des petites histoires quotidienne.

Bref je vous bisous et je vous très vite avec le Roi Dragon et les futurs fictions

Mya


End file.
